cromartiehighfandomcom-20200213-history
Locations
This is a list with descriptions of the various locations visited in the series, as long as it is given a name and/or some significance in at least one story. Schools Cromartie High School All the schools in this series are named after non-Japanese sportsmen who have played for Japan. In this case, it is named after Warren Cromartie, who even sued the show for this. He thought that the students who "smoke, fight with students from other schools and are depicted as ruffians" defamed his character. The school is where most of the action takes place. It looks like a standard Japanese high school, and is only distinguishable from any other with its strange inhabitants and long history decribed in the movie. Since the school was built in 1923, it has been destroyed many times. #An earthquake struck a short while after it had been built. #The school was bombed during WWII. #Somebody decided to bomb it a few years later. #Students fought and caused the fourth destruction. #A fight between police officers and graduates caused the 5th demolition. #All the school's animals were accidentally released. They were then shot and stuffed. The riot protesting against this led to the school being destroyed for the 6th time. #Finally, the school is destroyed once during the series. Bass High Named after Randy Bass. Akira often gets abducted, tied up, and left in the school's basement (the only part of the school ever seen), even when his captors have gone home. Destrade High Named after Orestes Destrade. This school is a more brown colour than the other schools, and is where Noboru Yamaguchi and Jun Ishikawa studies. Manuel High Charlie Manuel was the inspiration for this school's name. Only the exterior and one of the classrooms is seen, and looks almost identical to Cromartie. The only named characters who study here are Kiichi Fujimoto and his rival, Shimada. Houses Maeda Residence The home of Akira Maeda and his family. They live in a large, two-floor house, which is popular among the other students and often the place where they hang out (without Akira's permission). The rooms themselves look rather plain. Hokuto Apartment In his first appearance, Takeshi goes home to a typical apartment in the evening. Takashi Kamiyama and company are already there, but considering their reason, Takeshi either lives alone or without his parents. The next time we see him at home, he is greeted by his butler Jiiya (a reference to Jeeves) and given a visit by Shinjiro. It can be assumed that Takeshi moves home to his family whenever he is feeling unwell, as Shinjiro only comes to tell Takeshi that something terrible has happened at school. Sakurai/Gorilla Sushi A small sushi restaurant that Noboru and Jun visits, only to be greeted by the gorilla, who has sneaked in while the owner was out. The gorilla is then employed there and used as a way to stand out among the rest of the sushi restaurants, and the arc about his time there is the only one that lasts for a whole episode of the anime (episode 24). OX Productions The headquarters of an entertainment studio. Pootan is recorded here. Category:Content